Classes
by AbyssOfMemories
Summary: Robin always wondered what it would be like to be something other than a Tactician. Today, he finds out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A FE: Awakening fanfiction. Each class is a different scene and time so don't try to connect them. Right now I'm only doing 3(Technically 4) classes but I might add more if this gets a good response.

Classes

* * *

Myrmidon

"Hey, Lon'qu!"

Robin ran towards Lon'qu, holding two swords in his hands. A Killing Edge and a Brave Sword.

"Is it time already?" Lon'qu asked. He'd promised to help Robin learn the way of the sword after hearing that he had challenged Chrom to a duel. No one quite knew what they were dueling for, but it was to be a great battle. Since then, Robin and Lon'qu had been training daily. Robin showed a lot of promise in his swordsmanship, but he was too used to long range. He was always on the defensive.

"Have you practiced what I asked of you..?" Lon'qu asked, grabbing one of the swords Robin had.

"Yeah. I think I've even learned some new skills. This Killing Edge is easy to use."

"Don't get cocky. A weapon is nothing without its master. Learn to master that weapon."

"Right."

Without signal, Lon'qu sprang into action. He aimed for Robin's midsection which was blocked with a well placed movement of his blade. The swordmaster continued his assualt, never letting up. It took a lot of skill to match Lon'qu's speed. Robin could only manage it after fighting the man so many times. As the attacks seemed to never end, Robin appeared to have suddenly been covered in flames. He countered one of Lon'qu's weak but quick strikes with a powerful one. Lon'qu blocked, but Robin wasn't finished. He used the light weight of the Killing Edge to his advantage. He sliced under Lon'qu's sword and knocked it into the air.

It seemed as if Robin had won, but he knew better. Lon'qu jumped into the air and grabbed his sword. He prepared his stance and came at Robin in a flash. Robin rose his sword to block, only to have it knocked away.

"Damn those Assassin skills... It still stings with all the power you put into those swings. Do we have to use our real swords and not the practice ones?"

"Those won't prepare you for a sudden attack."

"But I'm not training for a sudden attack. I'm training for one match."

"If you don't take training seriously, you'll never beat him. Now," He drew the sword again. "Are you ready for the next round?"

"*sigh* Alright."

* * *

Pegasus Knight

"Come on, Robin! Keep up! How are you gonna become everyone's hero with that speed?"

Robin was flying a Pegasus for the first time. He had asked Cynthia about the experience of flight and she badgered Chrom into giving him a spare one to try out. It's name was Icarus. No one wanted to fly it because of how reckless it could be. And this was shown as Robin was sent smacking into multiple trees throughout his first flight. It was also the only black Pegasus in the area.

"Icarus, come on! Cooperate!"

"Robin, do you need me to fly you back to the Shepherds? Icarus will come on his own. He's rather scared to go out without a rider." Cordelia appeared next to him, flying in on her own Pegasus ever so gracefully. Ever since Robin had became her close friend and learned of her past, she had become more attached to him. She used to ask questions about Chrom, but now she doesn't even bring him up. Sometimes, he catches her giving him a rather intense stare while blushing when his head is turned.

"No. I'm fine. I can continue. I just need to..urgh!" Robin noticed his knees were bleeding from the many crash landings that happened. And yet, Icarus was always just fine. If anything, this pegasus could take a beating.

"See? You need help. Here. I kept some salve on me. I'll clean the wound." And once again, Cordelia seems like the perfect woman people say she is. But even she has faults.

"Cordelia. You're putting it on my cheeks."

Cordelia blushed. "Tch." A disappointed frown was shown for a split second before she went back to her normal demeanor. "Sorry. I must have lost focus. I'm thinking about a lot of things lately."

"It's fine. Now, let's find Cynthia. Don't want her getting lost out here. Let's go, Icarus!" Icarus spread its wings and flew at incredible speed. Another strong point the pegasus had was how fast it could go. It just never really got to use the full extent of that speed. Why?

-Back at the Shepherds base-

"I told you you'd hurt yourself..." Cordelia said, helping Robin into his tent.

"I know..I know.."

Icarus stood outside of Robin's tent. He seemed to like his new owner.

* * *

Fighter

"Don't worry, Teach will give you a full lesson on what it means to be a fighter!"

"You know what? Forget it."

"What?! Come on! I haven't even started yet!"

* * *

Manakete

"So, you think because of my link to the fell dragon, I might be able to turn into a dragon?"

"That's what I assume. I can only hope you can control it." Tiki said, handing Robin a Dragonstone+.

"How do I even do it?"

Nowi, who had come to see what kind of dragon Robin would be, put it in a simple way.

"Well, you feel the power within and then let it explode! And boom! A dragon appears."

While this didn't make much sense, Robin tried to at least replicate what Nowi described. He felt the stone be absorbed inside him. A dark power began to rise out of him. Two giant black wings sprouted and shrouded him. A deafening roar could be heard inside. The power he felt was incredible. He could unlock so many possiblilities! So many ways of destroying towns and pillaging villages!

Wait what?

Robin instantly reverted back to normal, falling face first into the ground.

"Maybe this whole dragon buisness isn't for me... I'll just stick to swords and tomes..."

* * *

Well, that's it. The last bit was an idea I have for an upcoming story, but that's for another time. Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. I was stuck out of town for a while without my laptop so I had no way to do this... And then I became extremely lazy and without ideas... Though, it's done now so let's not worry shall we?**  
_

Thief

"Just a little farther..."

Today was Robin's first job as a thief. Not really given any choice, as Gaius had taken his books that he read for study and said he wouldn't give them back until he completed his little 'mission'. He snuck into the corridors of the castle at night and followed the map Gaius had given him. How the thief had a complete map of the castle in Ylisse was unknown, but Robin didn't dwell on it much.

"This door? Seems a little too easy to get to. Would they really hide a treasure in here?" Robin opened the door and found the small box Gaius depicted before sending him off. He unlocked it with expert skill, something that he just suddenly happened to know how to do when he started to open the box.

"I wonder what's in this thi-candy?!" Robin fully opened the box to see tons and tons of candy inside. All perfectly organized into different categories.

"I should've known...There's no other reason for Gaius to want to sneak into the castle...

"I'm sure I left them in here... R-Robin! Why are you in my room?"

"Huh?"

"And you have those! How did you even unlock this? I never saw you as a thief. Give me that!" Lissa had entered what was apparently her room and took the box from him.

"You...You ate them! How could you!? Those were some of the hardest sweets to get in Ylisse!"

"Huh? They aren't there?"

"No! These are just wrappers!" She demonstrated by crumpling up one of them. "Nice try, Robin. Making them look nice doesn't mean I won't check. For a tactician, I would've thought you'd think this through."

He was in shock. _'Not only had Gaius been trying to steal from Lissa, but it was for Lissa's snacks? What kind of important mission was this?'_

"I'm holding you to this, Robin! You're going to repay me somehow! Let's go!"

Lissa grabbed Robin by the shoulder and pulled him out of the room. Robin had no reply. All he could think of right now was how far Gaius planned into this.

(Outside the castle)

"Thanks for the distraction, Bubbles. Now I can collect the real prize.."

Gaius had been hiding outside of Lissa's room, waiting for the moment she came in. He had been here hours ago trying to take the sweets but Lissa entered right before he could. He hid the box in a different spot and put an empty box in its place before running away. He couldn't risk it again so he sent Robin in as a distraction.

Gaius slid into Lissa's room after seeing her leave with Robin. He went under her bed and took out a rather plain box, but inside was a goldmine.

He licked his lips in anticipation and ran out of the room with his treasure.

* * *

Dark Mage

"You want to learn Dark Magic right? I have to tell ya, it's a ton of fun! Sucking away the enemy's life, blasting of a Risen's arms with one spell, or learning how to curse people!"

Robin hadn't really wanted to learn the ways of making his enemies suffer, but he heard Henry was the a prodigy of dark magic back in Plegia and the power his father had used was no laughing matter. He wanted to learn more of it. And he knew he couldn't ask Tharja._ 'A good friend, but I don't think letting her be my teacher would be for the best...'_

"Here! You try!"

As Robin finished his thoughts, Henry tossed him a tome with a purple shade.

"You haven't taught me anything yet!"

"Just try it. Here. You can test it on this Risen!"

From out of nowhere, Henry pulled out a Risen strapped to a wooden table. It made random screeches every now and again, but it seemed to have gotten used to its position.

"Where did you...No, how did you do that?"

"I used a curse to put it to sleep, then I brought it back to camp!"

"Wh- Nevermind." Robin took the tome in hand and let the magic flow through his body. As he felt the dark power try to force its way out, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The magic came out in a large burst that appeared far away from the Risen. The group of trees behind them were completely obliterated.

"And that's why you don't let non-dark mages use dark magic! Henry spoke in his happy tone. Usually, a small burst explodes in the mage's face. You made it huge! It also lacked the funny face explosion part. How did you do that? Can you show me?"

I don't know.. But I think I've got a clue... Robin dropped the tome and walked off. Henry went to pick up the tome, only to see a familiar insignia.

"Hey! There's a new mark on here! It's...Uh, I don't think Robin would think that's too funny.." He said, staring at the sign of the god the citizens of Plegia worship.

* * *

Archer

"Again! This time try to put more flare into it! If you want to be the star on the battlefield, other than me of course, you'll have to show off!"

"Virion. I'm not trying to be the star. I'm trying to learn how to practice my aim. It isn't going to help anyone if I miss more often due to showing off."

Virion grumbled.

"Fine. This time, we'll aim for each other."

"Uh, isn't that a bit dangerous? What if someone gets hurt? These steel arrows don't come out easy."

"Do not worry! I will spare you the embarrassment. We will only battle until one arrow has hit its mark. This will determine you can still aim while moving. Are you ready?" He said with the proud smirk he often wore.

Robin glared. He really wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. He accepted the challenge and prepped his bow. Virion did the same. They both shot, Robin ducking under the arrow his opponent fired. Meanwhile, Virion jumped to the side to avoid Robin's...in which the arrow followed him.

Virion, surprised by the sudden turn of events dogded again. This time the arrow lodged itself into the ground.

"Ha! Even with your trickery, you cannot defeat the archest of archers so easily!"

Robin simply pointed to the man's back. Virion twisted to see an arrow stuck right in the middle.

"How? Catching me offguard! As expected from our master tactician! Shall we go for a second round?"

Virion may not have seen what happened, but Robin did. The arrow in the ground sparked. A purple mist emanated from it and the arrow shot back at him. Robin looked into his quiver and saw that all of his arrows seemed perfectly fine. He took it as a mystery for later and prepared for battle once again.

Then, it happened again.

And again.  
And again.

_'That last one looked especially painful.'_ Robin thought, walking over to the fallen Virion, who was mumbling words out of his mouth.

"You have bested me... You have truly become the archest of archers..."

Robin just stood there, thinking about all the arrows that flew back at Virion as he swiftly dodged around them. After a bit of thinking, he realized the truth.

Somewhere, a woman was smiling, certain that she proved her worth and that her beloved would come to her and only her for assitance.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's Chapter 2, as promised. After a month and 2 weeks...Sorry.. Not sure if I did this one as good as I did the last chapter, I feel the thief section could have been better. And the Dark Mage section was short. If you have any complaints, review and I'll fix them. I always take constructive criticism, since if I don't, I won't get any better. I might make a Chapter 3, if I ever feel like it.**

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
